It Means Alot
by hundan
Summary: Tony takes Ziva to watch him play football, something changes between them. TIVA
1. Chapter 1

Tony was driving to Ziva's house. It was Saturday morning and he was going to her house to take her to watch him play football that day.

_Flashback to the day before….._

"_What are you doing Tony?" Ziva was talking about Tony doing stretches in the middle of the bullpen_

"_Well Zee-vah I have an important game of football to play tomorrow"_

"_You play in a team?"_

"_No just every year the guys from Baltimore PD play Baltimore FD in a game, its for guys who have worked there and still do, every year I get rung up to go play"_

"_Sounds interesting. You know I have never been to a football game since I have lived here in America"_

"_Would you like to come with me?"_

"_Yeah, that would be great if you want me to come?"_

"_I would love you to come. So I will pick you up at 0900 hours?"_

"_Sure"_

Tony walked up to Ziva's door and knocked. Ziva opened the door. She was wearing jeans and a low dipping long sleeve green shirt, under she had a white top which came up a fraction higher and made a small triangle in the middle of her chest.

"Hello Tony, are you all pumped for your game?" She picked up her jacket

"Yes very, you won't need that" Tony pointed to her jacket

"Tony it is colder outside and I won't be running around like you will"

"I know that's what this is for" He pulled a blue with black sleeved football jacket which had the words 'Baltimore PD' written on it

"Oh I see" she turned around and he slipped it on her

"Now everyone will know who you are supporting" She locked her door and followed him out to his car. They got in and headed off.

"These things are really warm" she hinted towards the jacket

"I know they are great to watch football in" she turned to face him

"So are these people your friends from Baltimore PD?"

"Yeah, normally there's a few new guys I don't know but I know most of them. My old partner will be there"

"Great I've always wanted to meet him"

"Really?"

"Yeah I want to ask him some questions" She gave him a smirk and winked at him. He smiled.

"Sometimes you are a real tease Ziva" They pulled into a local Baltimore football park and there was some small grandstands set up on either side of the pitch. There were some police cars and fire station vehicles in the car park. They got out and Tony went to the trunk and got a gear bag and a cap which he put on, it read Baltimore PD across it.

"Shall we?" Tony held out his arm pointing towards the group of wearing a lot of blue colours

"Yes we shall" They headed over to the group of people. As they got closer a few people turned around

"Tony! Good to you buddy" one of the older males came up to them. Ziva thought it must be Tony's old partner.

"Hey Ted how's things?" they gave each other a 'guy hug' is what Tony would call it

"Good, now who might this beautiful young lady be?"

"This is my partner Ziva David"

"Well hello im Ted, Tony's old partner" he gave her a wink of welcome

"Very nice to finally meet you" Ziva gave him a friendly hug

"At least your much better looking than his old partner from Baltimore PD" Ted gave them a smile and they both laughed.

"Come on Ziva, let's introduce you to the crew" they walked up to the group of Baltimore players and supporters. A lot of people said there hello's to Tony and then he would introduce them to Ziva.

"OK guys listen up" Ted was obviously in charge

"We got some new uniforms this year from some fundraising so that's great, you all have your numbers so grab your set and we will go get ready for the game" Ted walked over to Tony and Ziva with a woman

"Hello Tony, haven't seen you since last years game" the woman gave Tony a friendly hug

"Hello Isabelle, this is my partner Ziva, Ziva this is Ted's wife Isabelle" Isabelle pulled Ziva into a hug

"Nice to meet you"

"Good to meet you to" Ted pointed his thumb the uniforms, Tony nodded

"I got to go get ready now but Isabelle will look after you till I get back" he took his cap off and put it on her head, holding his hands round her jaw he looked into her eyes

"Perfect, you look just like a natural now" he smiled then ran over to join Ted

"Let's go get a seat"

Isabelle and Ziva walked over to the seats and got a place on the second row.

"Have you been to a game before?"

"No I haven't, Tony talks about it sometimes at work but I'm excited to watch my first game"

"It's very exciting, I remember my first game when I was six it was great, confusing but great"

"Tony said I might not get the rules right away, but I will in time"

"Well he is right, there are many rules. How long have you worked with Tony for?"

"Almost 4 years now"

"Oh yes I remember him telling me about you once, he said you were from Israel? And that you replaced his old partner when she past away?"

"Yes, I did not know Kate but yes that's me"

"It's good to finally meet you, and put a face to the name" The boys had changed and were heading over to the grandstand. Ziva and Isabelle met them at the bottom of the grandstand

"Oh those pants are very hilarious" Ziva told Tony and Ted

"They make my butt look good don't they" Tony wiggled his bum and placed a cheeky grin on his face

"Oh yes very sexy" Ziva gigged

"And those shoulder things make you look overly larger than you should look" she continued grinning at the uniforms the boys were wearing

"You can tell you have not been to a game before"

Ted then pointed out

"You'll find it very amusing Ziva as you always like to rough around with me" Tony said laughing at Ted and Isabelle's faces

"Yes Tony and if you don't play good enough I will come on that field and use my mad ninja skills on you" Ted and Isabelle knew they were on about something they wouldn't get but it was still very funny. A whistle blew warning the teams the game was going to start soon. Isabelle gave Ted a kiss on the lips and he went out to the field. Tony went to go too but Ziva grabbed his hand and pulled him back to face her

"Good luck Tony, go kick some fireman butt" She leant in and placed a small kiss on his cheek, he paused for a second and then grinning he turned and joined the rest of the team who were all watching this happen. When he joined them they were all tussling his hair and bumping him round as they were laughing at him. Ziva just smiled at this and then she and Isabelle returned to there seats.


	2. Chapter 2

"So are you and Tony?" Ziva knew what Isabelle was asking , it was the same thing Nora was implying on the flight home from Paris

"No we are just partners"

"You two seem very close"

"Tony and I have been through a lot together so we a very close"

"He seems more happier than he was last year"

"He has had it ruff in the last couple of years but he has also grown a lot over that time"

"I think he has a good reason to be finally growing up" Isabelle raised her eyebrows to Ziva

"What does that mean?"

"Honey, the way he looks at you its … different, its not like how he use to look at woman many years ago"

"Tony does not think of me in that way, he just does that to get my attention"

"Have you asked him what he thinks of you?"

"No, we were really close and then we had all these bad things happen. It has been a ruff past year and we are just getting back to speed again"

"What happened between you two?"

"It's a long story but I used to work for Mossad, do you know who that is?"

"Yes Ted spoke of it a few times" She said with a slightly shocked expression

"Well my father is Director of Mossad and he sent a man over to gain my trust as he wanted me back in Israel to work for him. I got involved with this man and then he attacked Tony and Tony shot him and he died. I blamed Tony for many things not knowing my father was playing me and went back to Israel to work for my father, leaving NCIS. Then I got captured by very bad people and my father left me there to die, everyone and Tony thought I was dead. Tony went on a suicide mission to kill these men and then he saw me, he saved me and brought me back to NCIS"

"Oh … wow that's very… troubling" they sat there in silence for a second

"But by the sounds of things Tony would do anything for you, more than most people. What does your brain say about Tony?"

"It tells me to stay partners with him an focus on work"

"And what does your heart say?"

"That l should tell him how I feel"

Isabelle placed a hand on her shoulder

"Sweetie my advice would be to follow your heart and never turn back. He cares for you I can see, I have known him for a very long time now"

"Thank you Isabelle, I finally found someone to talk to this about and it happens to be Tony's old partner's wife at a football game" she smiled and gave Isabelle a hug. The two sat and watched the game, chatting about the rules and small talk for the last couple of hours of the game. The whistle blew for the end of the game. PD boys had won and the boys were very happy with themselves as they went to shower and change. Tony came out wearing his jeans and Baltimore PD T-shirt. He went up to Ziva and Isabelle who were standing on the grass at the bottom of the grandstand.

"How was that Ziva? Did you like it?" he stood next to her

"It was very interesting, defiantly fun to watch"

"Here I got my game shirt for you, you know after its clean you can always remember your first game" he handed her his shirt which had Baltimore PD on the front above the big 07 and DiNozzo above another big 07 on the back

"Thanks Tony this means a lot"

"Anytime Ziva" he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Ted wondered over.

"So you two up for getting a drink with me and Iz?"

"Ziva?" Tony asked her

"Yes it would be lovely to get a drink with you and Isabelle"

"Great, you know the place ay Tony?"

"Yep still remember"

"Cool well meet you there then" Tony's arm was still around Ziva's shoulder as they walked back to the car, he was talking about the cool moves he did in the game. Ziva was smiling at his pride in his voice. They got in the car and headed off.

"It seemed like you and Isabelle got along quite well"

"Yes she's a very nice lady, she knows you very well" Ziva was watching Tony as he drove

"Yeah well she got married to Ted two years after I was partnered with Ted and they had been dating before I joined Baltimore PD. So she's known me for a long time"

"She said she and Ted don't see you very often anymore"

"When I first started at NCIS I would see them every month but now I only see them once or twice a year"

"I hope when we are no longer partners you will come see me more than you do than that" he turned his head and gave her a grin

"I'm sure I will" he looked at her than back to the road. She smiled to herself. They pulled into a car park at a pub and went inside. Ted and Isabelle were sitting at a booth by the window. Tony and Ziva sat on the opposite side to them.

"Hey guys, we got the first round of drinks coming" Ted said as he pointed out to the barmaid walking over with 4 beers

"We didn't know what you drank so we just got you a beer Ziva"

"Oh don't worry Ziva here drinks with the team and we all have beer" Tony gave a smirk to the table. The barmaid placed the drinks on the table

"Cheers to a great game" Ted held his glass up and the rest of the table followed suit

"Cheers" They all said in unison. They chatted for a bit on the game and what Ziva thought of it. Then the barmaid came back over to get orders for the next round of drinks

"Another round?"

"Yes that would be great" Ted replied to the barmaid. The barmaid walked of to get the drinks

"Last drink for me" Tony said looking up from the table

"Really Tony? But last year you got so drunk you didn't know how to find the door to this place on the way out" Ted explained

"Wow Tony has not been that drunk in a while" Ziva looked to Tony who was smiling at her

"Well im driving Ziva home so im taking it easy tonight" Ziva moved closer to Tony and Tony moved his leg so it was touching hers under the table

"Thanks Tony that's much appreciated" they looked at each other smiling. Tony knew he was having a good day with Ziva, she was being very deferent, very affectionate towards him today and he didn't want to miss any of it. Nether did she.

"I will have one more drink to so Tony isn't left out by himself" Ziva said turning to face Ted and Isabelle. After a while at the bar Tony and Ziva were just drinking juice. Ted and Isabelle had had a little more alcohol but they were not drunk. Tony had his hand on his glass when Isabelle was telling Ziva about how Ted and her had met

"How did you two meet?"

"Um well it was late at night and I was swimming at a hotel" Ziva slowly placed her hand on Tony's wrist

"And Tony had been sent to watch over me by our boss as this was before I was working on there team" Tony and Ziva locked there eyes together

"Then Tony was outside eating a pizza and I followed him, he gave me a coffee and the last piece of his pizza and we talked for a bit" Tony moved his hand to hers

"That's a one of a kind story" Ted said, both him and Isabelle had watched there body language. Tony turned to Ted an Isabelle, with his hand still on Ziva's

"Yeah it was" he smiled to the two people looking at him from across the table

"Well it was really great to see you Ted, and you to Isabelle but I think me and Ziva should head off and let you two go on with some drinking"

"OK Tony, come see us again soon, nice to meet you Ziva" Ted gave her another wink

"It was great to meet you to Ted. And Isabelle thank you"

"My pleasure sweetie, just make sure Tony comes to see us, and you come too"

"Will do" Tony stood up still holding Ziva's hand as he lead her out of the booth

"Thanks guys, well catch up soon" Tony and Ziva waved goodbye with there free hands, Ted and Isabelle waved back

"See you" Tony and Ziva walked closer together and headed out of the bar. They were half way home when Ziva said something Tony would not refuse

"We should go back to yours and watch a movie?"

"Yeah that would be nice after our busy day"


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at Tony's and walked into his apartment.

"Did you want something to eat before we watch a movie?" Tony switched on the lights in his apartment

"What did you have in mind?" Ziva took a seat on one of the bar stools in the kitchen area

"Well we already had a light dinner so how does an ice cream sundae sound?" Tony lent over the bar from the kitchen to look closer at Ziva

"Oh that's a great idea" she gave him a big smile, he gave her one right back

"Chocolate?" Tony spun around and went to his freezer. Ziva jumped down from the bar stool and went around the bar to the kitchen were she got two bowls out

"You know me so well" she walked past him tracing her hand over his shoulders on her way past. She placed the bowls on the bench and he came next to her and started to scoop the ice cream

"Have you got any cream?" Tony smiled

"I knew I wouldn't get away with hiding the cream from you, bottom shelf in fridge" she went to get it and also came back with two bananas

"And I know you like your sundaes to have bananas" she shook the fruit in her hand and placed them on the bench. He finished making the sundaes with some of his special touches and handed her bowl to her and they walked round the bar and sat on two bar stools next to each other. She put some cream on her sundae

"Would you like some Tony?"

"Yes please Ziva" she put some cream on his sundae. And they began to eat

"Mmmm cant beat a Anthony DiNozzo sundae"

"You know I've only made this for two people before"

"Who that?" he looked into her eyes

"You and my mother before she past away" Ziva was touched that he would share something so close to his mother with her

"Tony if this was something special between you and your mother you did not have to-" she was cut off by him placing his hand on hers

"Ziva it is something special I want to share with people close to me" she entwined her fingers in his

"And I am very honoured to be one of those people" they had almost finished there sundaes by this point. He over to her bowl and stole some of her banana

"Hey that was mine you ate yours" Ziva smirked at him and placed a wipe of cream on his nose as he put her banana in his mouth

"Aww I would of eaten that cream if you didn't want it" he was matching her grin

"I didn't say I didn't want it" she lent in and slowly removed the cream from his nose with her mouth. She pulled away only slightly and was looking at him. He closed the gap between them and pulled her into a kiss that would only last seconds but feel much longer. He lent back resting his head on hers

"Ziva I love you. I've loved you all along, I miss you when your far away for too long, I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go, I'll stop breathing if I don't see you anymore" Ziva was taken in by Tony's words, she had always felt the same but had never told him

"Tony I'll never leave you, you mean so much to me I don't know what I would do without you, when your gone I fell like a piece of me is missing, I love Tony and I always will" they both couldn't believe that they were spilling there hearts to each other, but they didn't mind as they knew they were in love with each other. He pushed his lips back to hers, she pulled back. She stood pulling him towards his bedroom, as soon as they got through the door she resumed the kiss. He pulled her top off and tossed it to the floor, she did the same to his shirt. He wrapped his hands around her soft bare skin on her back. She bought her hands up to rest on his shoulders then she slid them down to his jeans, unbuckled them and pushed them right off him. He smoothed his hands across her soft skin down to her jeans were he found her button and removed them from her. He lifted her up so she could lock her legs around him, he lay her back resting above her.

"I love you" Tony repeated before he continued. He liked to say it to her, it felt right with her

"I love you" she had never thought she would ever say that to anyone until she meet Tony and she was so happy she was know able to tell him how she felt.

He reached under her back and unclipped her bra strap. He never thought he would be seeing her this naked again, he had only scene as much as she let him the first time they were undercover, but this was something were he knew she wanted him to look at her as this was not made up it was real. Her olive skin was so unbearable he could not keep his hands from the caress movements across her body. She tugged at his boxers wanting him to take them off, he removed them without hesitation, as he did she slipped out of her bottoms leaving nothing between them. He stopped above her.

"You don't know how much I have wanted you" she grinned kissing his lips

"Oh yes I think I can" she then pulled him down on her. He pushed himself so they were now linked together at the hips. There passion for each other began to show in there eyes, his had never been so engulfing green and hers so dark brown. She was moving his hips with her hands as he began to make rhythm. They rolled and tussled, not leaving the other as the began to increase there rhythm. She had never screamed with so much pleasure before. He had never been so aroused by a woman in her release before. She had not been so overtaken by a release like Tony's, he felt so right. As there breathing pace declined she barrowed her face into his neck while he caressed her back with his hand

"Never leave me Ziva" she lifted up to face him

"I would never, you complete me" she fell asleep in his arms and he never wanted to have to move again.


End file.
